Otome Yanagiya
|fatedemon=Hariti, Amaterasu |animedemon=Sarasvati |japaneseva = |englishva = (Record Breaker) / Molly Searcy (anime) |Port= Both }} Otome Yanagiya is a character from Devil Survivor 2. She is a physician of JP's Osaka Branch and she is in charge of medical care. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Major Character **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Supporting Character **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Cetus's Prequel: Supporting Character Design Otome is a young woman with dirty blond hair and light yellow eyes. She wears a pink nurse uniform dress with a slightly open lab coat, white tights, white slippers, and she is seen carrying a white bag. Personality Otome has a warm personality and a kind heart. Despite appearing to be ditzy at times, she rarely loses her composure and remains as one of the more collected and mature characters of ''Devil Survivor 2 to the point of being the mother figure for JP's. She has a penchant for teasing the other major characters usually in the context of romance. Usually, it is teasing Makoto Sako about her romantic interest in the protagonist or the protagonist himself should the player show hints of a crush towards Otome. Makoto mentions that she always feels exhausted whenever Otome works together with Fumi. She has a strong desire to save children which manifests in the form of having a daughter of her own. Otome's daughter is named Koharu. It is revealed in a Fate System event that Koharu is actually Otome's cousin, and was adopted when her uncle and aunt had died. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' She is a doctor in the Osaka division of JP's. She is a kind, warm-hearted woman who oversees all things medical at JP's. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes If the protagonist chooses to join Daichi in peeking at the girls' health examinations, Otome will be introduced by Daichi as a mysterious beauty who appears after Makoto. She will meet with the group after they escape to talk before experiencing the earthquake caused by Megrez. Otherwise, she appears at the boys' examinations, being described by Joe as a "mature beauty" just before her arrival. She appears later on with Makoto to take the train to Osaka for a meeting to discuss Megrez, and calls Fumi to activate the Terminal when the only exit points are blocked. After taking the Terminal, she apologizes to the protagonist for landing on him, and teases Makoto before leaving for the meeting. At the end of the day, Otome will send a message to the protagonist which will note that she knew about the boys peeking into the girl's side, and will end with her either telling the protagonist not to do something like that again, or asking him to talk to the boys, depending on whether the protagonist chooses to join Daichi or not. 5th Day Thursday's Shock The protagonist will receive a death clip showing Otome being killed by Bifrons. If they decide to help out, the player will meet with the Anguished One, who talks to him about finding humanity's potential before leaving the destruction of the tower to Bifrons. Otome volunteers to defend the tower, and survives thanks to group after the battle, wondering about the Anguished One's agenda. Otome's Death Clip is sent exclusively to the protagonist, and he must respond quickly or watch as Otome dies by Bifrons' hand when he finally joins the battle at the Tsuutenkaku. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Equality If the protagonist sides with Ronaldo, he will be joined by Otome (presuming that she is still alive), Airi and Joe. Otherwise, she is fought along with Airi. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Egalitarian ending, Otome is seen with several JP's personnel assisting a dying civilian. In the Triumphant ending, she is seen crossing the Ebisu bridge with her adopted daughter Koharu, the two having survived the whole ordeal. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet She is first seen tending to JP's members' injuries and questions the resistance members' and Ronaldo about their intentions. Ronaldo reveals Yamato's plan to create a world based on a merit system once the Septentriones are defeated. Shocked by Ronaldo's accusation, Otome asks again what proof that he has. In response to her question, Ronaldo reveals his history as a former JP's member and how Yamato tried to kill him when he refused to follow him, shocking her further. With the Septentrione's upcoming arrival, Otome decides to temporarily work together with the resistance members and Hibiki. Later at the tower, Otome asks why this group is using Nicaea without knowing the nature of its power that might cause danger, to which Ronaldo simply answers that it's just proving that not everyone is satisfied by Yamato's way. Back at JP's command room, Otome has a brief discussion with Hibiki regarding Yamato and Ronaldo, praising how Hibiki is brave enough to continue fighting. They are interrupted by Daichi and Io's arrival, and later the arrival of the third Septentrione, Phecda. She summons her demon, Sarasvati, who uses Drain to significantly damage Phecda's first form, which was immune to every previous attack on it save Kikuri-Hime's magic beams. However, Phecda splits into two and defeats Suzaku and Kikuri-Hime with one attack. As Hibiki tries to summon Byakko, she moves Sarasvati to protect Hibiki from Phecda's attack while summoning Byakko, but is defeated, and Byakko is failed to be summoned. With Hibiki defenseless, Phecda attacks again as Otome and the others could only watch helplessly. In a nick of time, Yamato's demon, Cerberus, easily defeats Phecda. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes She is one of the doctors that checks on JP's members and resistance members. She checks up Io and tells how they are not supposed to drag civilians like Io and the others in the current situation. She then shares her story of how she used to be just a normal doctor before being recruited into JP's for her potential as a demon summoner. She's glad that she joined JP's because the payment is high and her daughter, Koharu, is safe, surprising Io. She shows Koharu's photo and reveals that she's adopted daughter, but it doesn't matter since she loves her. She then teases Io's possible affection towards Hibiki, making Io embarrassed. She joins Nagoya faction with Airi, Jungo, Joe, Ronaldo, and resistance members during operation to fight Megrez in Nagoya. Her death clip appears with Joe and Ronaldo after they begin their attack, and when told by Ronaldo to leave the battle if things look bad, she tells herself that she can't die yet. However, after defeating Megrez, it creates a massive explosion, similar to the ones in her death clip. Her body is not found, and it is heavily implied that she is dead along with Joe and Ronaldo. Last Day Sunday's Fruition When the world was reset to the beginning by Hibiki's wish, Otome works as a normal doctor and is last seen going home together with her daughter Koharu after finishing her work. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistances to Electricity and Curse, at Fate 3 she unlocks Femme Hariti (Lv. 46) and at Fate 5 Megami Amaterasu (Lv. 77). Septentrione Arc Otome's Fate route revolves around her strained relationship with her adopted daughter Koharu, and how she is stuggling to see her due to her job and danger of the world around them. After the protagonist learns of Koharu, he finds Otome getting stressed over juggling her duties and taking care of Koharu. On a few occasions Otome asks the protagonist if he can help her with explaining to Koharu that she can't see her just yet. She even begins to doubt if she is a good mother for Koharu. At the climax of this route, Otome runs to the protagonist and tells him that Koharu went missing, but shortly after she has to tend to a severely injured person. The protagonist goes to search for her, and finds Koharu at the Nagoya TV Tower. Koharu doubts that her mother really loves her, with the protagonist reassuring her this isn't the case, but soon enough, Otome rushes over to her, promising that she will take much better care of her. Triangulum Arc Otome's Fate route revolves around how she cope with her loneliness. Unlike in the previous world, Koharu's parents, Otome's uncle and aunt, are still alive, and Koharu's adoption never happened. Although no longer her mother like in the previous world, Otome often visits and plays with Koharu, both becoming very close that Koharu sent her a voice message for her at Mother's Day. Koharu's absence throughout the whole disaster made Otome lonely and started to overworking herself without realizing to distract herself from her loneliness. When protagonist approached her about this, she admitted that the reason she is able to keep going in the previous world was because Koharu was there for her, whom she referred as her home. Her loneliness disappears once Otome realises how much Makoto and Fumi cares for her well-being, finally finding her new home. Stats Much like Mari Mochizuki from Devil Survivor, Otome has great Magic and Vitality growth, giving her substantial resilience against attacks, at the cost of both her Strength and Agility. At early levels, her stat points are mostly focused towards Magic, with an occasional boost in Vitality. At later levels, both stats become fairly balanced with respect to each other. As Otome's Vitality is constantly boosted, she also gains access to Force Boost (then Force Amp) earlier than other Magic-based demon tamers, making her a powerful user of Force attacks throughout the game as well. Otome also has one of the best MP stats / growth out of all tamers (second only to the Anguished One), making her well-suited for using expensive healing spells or magic attacks. As an Ally Septentrione Day 4 = |-| Triangulum Day 2 = |-| Level 99 = ''Vs. Nagoya'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route = Otome's team will prove to be very hard to defeat, as she possesses the Recarmloss + Rejuvenate combo to keep her team at full health. This, in turn, also allows her demons to provide healing to the other teams. She can even go on the offensive if left at 1 HP from Endure, as Life Drain becomes very powerful at that HP percentage while backed by her massive Magic stat. Equip Pierce to allow multi-hitting attacks to bypass her Phys Drain skill while also hitting through her Endure. While not as reliable since her Laksmi can cure status, one can also attempt to instant-kill her via Death Call or petrifying her. |-| Yamato's & Anguished One's Route = ''Shadow Otome'', as an Enemy Shadow Otome appears on a team with Shadow Makoto and Shadow Fumi. Gallery Trivia *Fumi reveals in Ronaldo's route that Otome is tone deaf. *During her fate route, she had considered the protagonist to marry Koharu one day if only their age difference is not too far. *Although Otome wears white tights in official artwork, in-game her sprites lack them. *Her favorite foods are sesame tofu, natto, and anmitsu. *In the anime, Otome dies in 4th Day: Wednesday's Changes instead of 5th Day: Thursday's Shock. *According to her personal profile, she is very popular among JP's members and even has a fanclub dedicated to her. *To Otome, to live is to raise others.http://ds2.atlusnet.jp *Otome's zodiac sign, Virgo, coincides with the meaning of her first name, "virgin." Reference Category:Devil Survivor 2 Allies